Filbert (2020 film)/transcript
Chapter 1: Entering the School (Shows Warner Bros. Pictures logo) (The scene fades to the school of Chicago, when Filbert, Allison and Jason enters the school. The film's logo fades in. As Baldwin, Zoey and Justin enters the school and walks) Baldwin: Can you believe the first day of school? Zoey: Yeah! Justin: I mean, no one visits the school! Right? Zoey: No, Justin! It is about learning, remember! Baldwin: She's right! The school is about learning! Justin: Okay! Chapter 2: Class Begins (Bell rings) Baldwin: Oh no! The bell! Zoey: Hurry! (Baldwin, Zoey and Justin rushed to the room; Allison, Jason and Filbert enters the room; As Filbert, Baldwin, Zoey, Allison, Jason and the students sits in the desk, as the teacher Mr. Lauren walks to the room. As Mr. Lauren enters, Mr. Lauren learned science and start talking.) Mr. Lauren: As for science, The chalk board is where we started. Now we explained, what is a poison potion and the cupcake potion is the betweenist. (Baldwin raised his hand.) Mr. Lauren: Yes! (Baldwin puts his hand down and tells the answer.) Baldwin: The answer is the cupcake one. Mr. Lauren: Correct. Baldwin: Yes! Mr. Lauren: As for you, Fil- (Bell rings) Mr. Lauren: Go to next class! Chapter 3: P.E Begins (Fades at the Gym inside) (The students talking and stop talking when Mr. Stevens walks and stop walking) Mr. Stevens: Good morning, Now, as for rolecalls for the teams! Allison and Jason, Zoey and Justin (after all the rolecalls) and Filbert and Baldwin. Filbert and Baldwin: WHAT? Baldwin: No! Mr. Stevens: Yes! Now, go! (Baldwin groans) Baldwin: Fine! (Cuts of the outside from the Gym, Mr. Stevens starts talking.) Mr. Stevens: The 10 mile race is easy and remember take your time and run. Now! (Allison, Jason and Filbert on the left side while Baldwin, Zoey and Justin on the right side.) Mr. Stevens: Starting with... (Mr. Stevens pointed at Filbert and Baldwin) Mr. Stevens: Filbert and Baldwin! Filbert: Yes! Baldwin: Ugh! Filbert: Ready! Baldwin: No! Mr. Stevens: Ready... (Baldwin sweats on his nose) Mr. Stevens: Set... (Filbert is ready) Mr. Stevens: Go! (Filbert is the fastest than Baldwin) (Filbert made it to the finish line) Baldwin: No fair! I win fairly! Mr. Stevens: Filbert is first and Baldwin is second. (Zooms the camera at Baldwin's face) Baldwin: I win next time! Zoey: Yes! (Bell rings) Mr. Stevens: Have a good lunch! Chapter 4: Baldwin's Plan (At Baldwin's lunch table, Baldwin, Zoey and Justin talks about Filbert) Baldwin: At P.E, Filbert made the finish line first! Zoey: It's okay! Justin: Yeah! Baldwin: I had a plan! Baldwin (whispers): Let's slapped Filbert in the face, that way, I will get to the finish line first. (Zoey and Justin shocked) Baldwin: Yeah! Zoey: Not again! Chapter 5: Filbert Gets Slapped (Bell rings; Filbert, Allison and Jason throws the trash, next to Baldwin and laughed) Baldwin: Bring it on, Filbert! (Baldwin, Zoey and Justin walked to Math class; as Baldwin, Zoey and Justin sits on the desks; Filbert, Allison and Jason sits on the desks, in front of Baldwin, Zoey and Justin) Baldwin (angry): Filbert! Filbert: Sorry! Baldwin: Ok! (Filbert growled) (When Mr. Louis walks and stops walking in his desk and sits on a chair.) Mr. Louis: Hello! Take your homeworks, please! Baldwin: No! Mr. Louis: Excuse me! (Baldwin stands up and walks to Filbert's desk and slapped him) Mr. Louis: Baldwin! (Walks to Baldwin) No! (Mr. Louis grabbed Baldwin's ear) Baldwin: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! What are you doing? Mr. Louis: I had enough! (Cuts to Filbert's desk; as Filbert sits and laughed) (Baldwin growls) Baldwin: This is why my plan isn't working, thanks to you! (Cuts to Filbert's desk again) Filbert: Baldwin's in trouble! Chapter 6: Going Home (Bell rings) Mr. Louis: Goodbye! (Buses and cars arrives when their mommies picked them up) (Filbert and his mom are at the car.) Filbert's mom: So, how is math? Filbert: I got slapped by Baldwin. Filbert's mom: Baldwin? Troublemaker! Yeah! Filbert: Yeah! (Zooms in to Filbert's eye) Everything will never be the same! (Fades to black) Text in the black background: The next day... Chapter 7: Filbert Arrives At School (Zooms out of Filbert's eye) Filbert: So, yeah! And that's why I don't trust Baldwin! (When he arrived at school) Filbert: Bye! Filbert's mom: Bye honey! Filbert: Bye! Chapter 8: The Prom Is Coming! (Cuts Scene where Filbert comes to the lockers at the school and he looks at Allison saw a sign of The Prom) Allison: The Prom Is Coming! The Prom Is Coming! (Filbert turns around) Filbert: Prom? Nah! (Filbert walks continued) Justin: Yeah! (Bell rings) Chapter 9: Class Begins Again Filbert: Let's go! (Filbert rushes to the class and bumped Baldwin in the head) Baldwin: Ow! Filbert: Sorry! (FIlbert, Allison and Jason goes to the math class; Baldwin, Zoey and Justin growls) Mr. Matheson: Hello! Filbert: Hello! Baldwin: Hello! Mr. Matheson: Now.. Text: 12:00pm AFTERNOON Mr. Matheson: Thanks! (Bell rings) Mr. Matheson: Bye! Chapter 10: The Chase Is On! (Fades to Baldwin's house) (Cuts to the living room) Justin: Baldwin, what are we doing? Baldwin: We are watching Baldwin's How To Enter A House Party on VHS. (Baldwin puts the VHS tape) (The TV statics.) Baldwin: Come on! (Baldwin checks the VCR machine that the tape was destroyed) Baldwin: Oh no! The tape! Justin: What did we do? Baldwin: The chase is on! (Fades to the outside where you see Filbert, Allison and Jason laughed and walked on the sidewalk) Allison: Man, Smashing the tape is fun! Filbert: Yeah! Jason: We did i- Baldwin: Get back here. Jason: Uh-oh! (Cuts to Baldwin, Zoey and Justin chases them.) Baldwin: You damaged the tape. (Cuts to Baldwin, Zoey and Justin catches Filbert, Allison and Jason) (Cuts when Baldwin, Zoey and Justin can't catch them) (Baldwin, Zoey and Justin breathes) Baldwin: Let's go! Baldwin: Guys! Let's go! (Zooms in to Baldwin's eye) No wonder why their the fastest? Chapter 11: Allison Meets The Phone (Fades to black) (Fades to Computer class) Allison: Hello! Phone announcer: Hello! (Allison; dead silence for 3 seconds) Chapter 12: We are the champions! (Fades to Allison's house) Allison: We are the champions, my friend! (Cuts to the room of Allison) and I keep on fighting to the end! Bam! Bam! Bam! We are the champions! (Quiet voice) We are the champions! (Loud voice) Look in the sunlight! Maybe we...are....THE CHAMPIONS! Of the WORLD! Yeah! Chapter 13: A Pool Party with Baldwin (Cuts to the pool where the cheerleaders, Baldwin and Filbert splashes in the pool) Baldwin: This is good! Tony (cheerleader): Yeah! Baldwin: Yeah, like... (Baldwin looks at the pool water, revealing it is blood) Baldwin: Blood? (All the cheerleaders screamed) Baldwin: What? Filbert: Nobody wants you to the pool party! (Filbert eats the nacho chips) Chapter 14: The Animal Project (Cuts to Mr. Lauren's science room) Mr. Lauren: Today is the animal project! Both: Yeah! Mr. Lauren: The team leader is.... (The students are pleasing) Mr. Lauren: Filbert! Filbert: Yes! (Filbert walks to his desk and revealing that the project is about parrots) Filbert: Yes, Parrots are animals! Mr. Lauren: Begin! (Cuts to Black background) Text: 1:00pm (Cuts to Mr. Lauren) Mr. Lauren: Good! (Bell rings) Mr. Lauren: Bye! Chapter 15: Baldwin Watches Ghost (Cuts to Baldwin's room; Baldwin tries to pick a movie for Saturday's Baldwin's Sleepover) Baldwin: What's this? (Baldwin reaches the camera (or Ghost (1990) DVD)) Baldwin: Ghost? (Baldwin puts the tape on the VCR) (Shows Paramount Pictures logo from 1989-1996) (Cuts to Baldwin, slurping Coke in his cup) Baldwin: This is a good movie! (The end credits for Ghost starts) Baldwin: Okay! (Puts the tape back to the VHS slipcover) I am going to watch it with Justin and Zoey! Chapter 16: Every Which Way But Loose (Cuts to Zoey and Justin walking to a video store) Zoey: This is so cool! Justin: I think it is, Zoey! Let's buy it! (Zoey and Justin walking outside of the video store) (We see Zoey and Justin dancing to "Every Which Way But Loose") (Allison snitchs the radio.) Allison: Hey, guys! I found a soundtrack! Come on! Chase me! (Cuts to Zoey and Justin in Justin's room) Justin: Alright, where's Allison? Zoey: Look! (Zoey found a radio on the sidewalk.) Justin: Let's continued the dancing! (We see Zoey and Justin still dancing to "Every Which Way But Loose") (Cuts to Lou and Tony) Lou: Ugh! That horrible music! Tony: It is coming from Baldwin's house. Lou: I see, and Zoey and Justin are dancing at "Every Which Way But Loose" by Eddie Rabbitt. Uh-oh. Tony: Run! (Tony and Lou runs) Chapter 17: A Abandoned Camp At Chicago (Cuts to Camp Sunshine) (Cuts where Filbert, Allison and Jason drives on a car and stopped) Filbert: Okay! Allison, I know it is abandoned camp near us. (Filbert gets out of the car) Allison: Ok! (Allison gets out of the car) Jason: Why? (Jason gets out of the car) (Cuts to blue) Text: After Filbert, Jason and Allison checks, but none of the camp isn't survived. (Cuts back to the car) Filbert: Okay! (Puts the key on the key matcher in the car) Let's go! (The camera lowered down when Filbert realizes that he left a couple of rocks on the car tracks) Chapter 18: Filbert Learns The Truth Of Lou About Allison (Cuts to Mr. Louis's Math Class) Mr. Louis: Hello! (Filbert raises his hand) Mr. Louis: Yes! (Filbert stands up) Filbert: This is all Lou's fault! Lou: My fault, I am a cheerleader. Filbert: You lied to Allison! Lou: I AM LIED TO ALLISON! Allison: Ok, Lou, You lied to me! Lou: Ok, I lied to Allison? Mr. Louis: Why, Lou? Lou: Because she is a doofus! (Allison gasps) Allison: I am a doofus? Lou: Yes! Mr. Louis: You! (Walks to Lou's desk and grabbed her ear) Lou: Ow! Ow! Mr. Louis: Let's go! Lou: Aw! (Cuts to Mr. Louis at the door) Mr. Louis: Class dismissed! Filbert and the students: Yeah! Chapter 19: A Dinner With Baldwin (Cuts to Baldwin's diner) Baldwin: Cool! Zoey: You had a diner? Baldwin: Yes! Zoey: Thanks! Waitress: Here is your food! Baldwin: Thanks! Now, eat! (Cuts to Pink) Text: After Baldwin eats the dinner for his friends and pays the check. (Outside of the diner) Baldwin: Ah! Good food! Zoey: Yeah! Let's go home! Justin: Yeah! Chapter 20: A Peaceful Day At Chicago (Shows a big city of Chicago in the morning) (Cuts to the street and Baldwin's car goes fast) Baldwin: I cannot believe you guys drived me insane! Zoey: Sorry! (Shows at the radio on Baldwin's car) Radio announcer: Hi, My name is Gregory Walker and it is a peaceful day at Chicago! (Shows Baldwin looks at the radio) Baldwin: Yes, it is! (Shows at the radio on Baldwin's car) Radio announcer: Now, a music from a tribute to the actors who passed away. (The music "Beers to You" played from Baldwin's radio) Baldwin: Oh yeah! (Cuts to the street of Chicago and Baldwin's car passed from the camera and Baldwin, Zoey and Justin laughs) Chapter 21: Jason Watches Think's Lab (Cuts to Jason's room) Jason: Let's watched Think's Lab, it is better than Pixel Perfect. (A clip from Think's Lab: Kevin's Birthday shown in Jason's TV) Minion (Kevin): Ummmm.. Think: Ugh, no, Kevin, it's dangerous! (Cuts to Jason's bed) Jason: Hmm? Chapter 22: Filbert Sleeps (Cuts outside of his house) Filbert: (Yawning) Time to go to bed! (Cuts to Filbert as he sleeps in his bed in his bedroom) Chapter 23: The School Dance (Cuts to Chicago high school) (Everyone rushed in) Baldwin: Hey, have you seen Filbert? Zoey: Not here! Baldwin: Always. (Cuts to the gym where everyone dances) Baldwin: Ok! Justin: Let's dance! Zoey: Ok! (Everyone including Baldwin, Zoey and Justin dances) (Cuts back to Chicago high school and from the gym) Category:Transcript